The Dance Central Awards
by icyhot87
Summary: Welcome to the first ever Dance Central awards! Hosted by Miss Aubrey and Angel. The first ever awards where YOU, fanfiction writers and readers, vote for your favorite characters, dances, crews, and dance moves! Follow the rules while you read! Votes for chapter 3 end in 12-03-12. P.S first chapter will be kinda short. Enjoy and remember to review for your votes! :-)
1. Your favorite character

**Hi! As you can see, Im updating even more than usual. I am making a new story hoping it will be popular… maybe not. :-I. Make sure you review for the final contestants! Enjoy the first chapter!**

**BTW: The characters are speaking to you and voters in this fiction. They also know about the game.**

**I don't own Dance Central.**

The stage was amazing, everyone was in the crowd, mumbling and chatting with each other. All the gentlemen were in black and white suits, while the ladies were in gowns, mini and fashion designer dresses. To sum it up, everyone was beautiful and handsome!

"When are we starting?" A small Asian in a well-tailored suit said.

"I don't know, G. But be quiet, maybe starting soon." His African American dance teacher said. He was in a suit too, and for the first time, he let his black hair out! It was such Fuzzy mess.

The young prodigy pouted and sat back in his seat, agonized by all the waiting. He was also sitting next to a young female lifeguard. She was dressed in a red dress covering her knees. She was agonized as well. "Ugh, this is taking forever. We've been waiting for forty five minutes! Can you go see why Aubrey is taking so long, Bodie?" Emilia said.

"Fine." The blonde haired boy got up from his seat and walked carefully through the crowd. Miss Aubrey was hosting with her dance partner, Angel. She was taking a long time putting on her make-up, well not to her. Bodie pushed through producers, cameramen, and equipment to finally find the red haired girl. She was looking for a dress to wear while in an undergarment.

"Aubrey, this is taking too long! Everyone outside are waiting." He said.

She turned around with an annoyed face. "Ugh, Bodie. You boys will never understand the time to perfect a look." She looked between a white gown, or a blue mini dress.

"Hmm, which do you think is best Bodie?" she asked.

He was caught off guard by the question. "Huh? Um, the white one."

She rubbed her pale chin. "I guess I'll put on the blue. Now get out so I can change!" Bodie left the dressing room and went back to the massive crowd. He then sat down with his girlfriend.

"She's putting on her dress." He told her.

"Really? Angel better start soon." Emilia crossed her arms and stared blankly at the stage. After fifteen more minutes of tiring wait, the stage finally lit up. Music started playing, everyone started clapping, and Angel and Aubrey came on the stage. Angel was dressed in a suit that looked very unique. He even had ruffles as a tie. Weird. Aubrey was wearing her blue dress that was a little up her knees. It only had one strap that was covered with ruffles.

"Hola! And welcome to the first ever Dance Central Awards!" Angel greeted. Everyone clapped.

"Hello! This is Angel. And I'm Miss Aubrey! A Rich, talented, funny, cute- or should I say beautiful, well fashioned, nice mannered, young lady!" Glitch chuckled to himself on the last part, making Aubrey glare.

"As you all know, Dance Central is a famous dance game created by Harmonix. Including your favorite characters that are now in dance crews! This first started in Dance Central two, where you get to play as eighteen different characters! Including Me, and Aubrey."

"Miss Aubrey everyone." She corrected. Everyone mumbled to themselves.

"For our first segment, you voters are going to vote for your favorite characters in Dance Central! Doesn't matter which game though. You can either vote for a dancer from Dance Central or Dance Central three! Which is out in stores now."

"And don't forget to vote for Moa, the loveable Miss Aubrey. Oh, and remember, you can't vote for someone twice. Unless your voting for me, then that's a different story." Aubrey gloated.

Angel just rolled his eyes. "Yep. That's my girl." He hugged and kissed Aubrey, making Glitch make a distgusted face. Mo elbowed him in the shoulder. "Shh! You immature brat!" He said. The small Asian proceeded to shut up.

"Okay! Since I know some of you guys *ahem* Glitch *ahem, will not understand these rules, I will explain them again. First, you can't vote twice unless you are voting for me of course. Second, you can only vote for one person at a time. And don't log onto your account then go on a guest account to vote again! Third, you can leave a shout out so your favorite dancer can hear for you, but use appropriate language! Lastly, if you say anything bad about me, I will find you and hurt you."

The stage laughed at Aubrey's last comment. Angel started to speak again. "Hehe... anyways, we have a great show for you guys! Remember to vote and we will be on later! Bye voters!" The crowd clapped once more as Aubrey and Angel went backstage. Aubrey went into her dressing room, Angel included.

"Did you see me out there? I was on national T.V and I looked so beautiful! This can give great publicity for Lush Crew." Aubrey said applying an extra layer of lip gloss.

"Yea, I'm hoping the voters vote for me."

She turned around and looked at the Hispanic, one eyebrow up and one down. "Oh come on Angel, you know they're going to vote for me. Why won't they? I mean look at me!"

Angel laughed to himself. "Oh Mi amor, it's not about looks, it's about the personality and dance."

"…I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. But… when It comes to me, it's all about the looks on my smokin' hot bod." He joked to himself.

Aubrey put down her lip gloss. "You jerk." Angel laughed once again. Before they can talk again, Riptide and Hi-def came into the room.

"Hey guys, who do you think the voters are going to vote for? Well, other than me." Mo gloated.

"Nah uh man! You know they're going to vote for me and my cute self." He made the biggest smile he can.

"Ha! You know the fans love me more! I'm the strongest and out-going girl here!" Emilia said.

"Well, I'm the strongest boy here!" A certain lifeguard said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mo and Angel said in sync. Everyone started arguing, blurting out stupid things about their appearance. Aubrey just watched in silence.

"I guess I should speak to the Fanfiction fans I guess. Remember to vote for your fav. Character guys, bye!"

**I know, it's short. It's supposed to be :P. REMEMBER TO VOTE! I will count them up next week and update I have enough. Thanks for reading! Review and vote!**


	2. Your favorite crew

**Aw, thanks for the votes guys 3. I counted them up and I have to say… I think some of you made two guests to vote for the same person o_o. just to make sure that you aren't trying to do that, I made two guest votes into one. NW on the people with accounts. And sorry for a late update. Ive been having migraines and my mom keeps bothering me :I. Thanks! Remember to review and vote!**

**BTW: The characters will speak to you, and know about the game.**

**I do not own Dance Central.**

It has been about five minutes since the Dance Central awards have been off. Through that tiny bit of time, the show has gotten over a million votes! Some from our favorite fan fiction and writers... All the crews have calmed down and sat back in their original seats. Every crew was there, including the new dance crews that just started: D- Coy, M.O.C, and DCI. They were all waiting for the character who was voted as the favorite.

Meanwhile…

Riptide, Hi-Def, and Angel were still arguing about who was going to be voted as favorite character. "You guys are all losers!" "I'm gonna win you scrawny toothpicks!" "Y'all can't win even if you hacked the computer!" were thrown everywhere, and Aubrey was tired of it. She got up and dusted off her blur mini dress, getting ready to put an end to this stupid and idotic bickering.

"Hey…HEY…HEY!" She exclaimed. Everyone who were bickering stopped by the sound of the red heads voice.

"You guys don't know who is going to win. I do. I just got a text message from the producer. Looks like I'm the only one who will know…" she continued. Aubrey really didn't know who won… she just got a text, but didn't read it. The following crews stared at her, then the small iphone on the table…

"You know what Aubrey, you're right, we shouldn't be fighting!" Glitch said as he came closer to her. Aubrey smiled an closed her eyes.

"Of course I am! Aren't I always! Just like the time when I…" she continued to go on about her correct statements. While she was distracted, a young B-Boy snatched the iphone when no one was looking… but maybe someone was. Emilia pouted, arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised. What was the sneaky monster doing? Is he cheating or something!?

"Guys! Glitch has the iphone! GET HIM!" Aubrey snapped out of her gaze, and the crews snapped out of their boredom, just to look at a certain teenager who put something in his pocket. The following teenagers jumped on Glitch, trying to snatch the phone and find out who won. There was tackling, hair pulling, and even biting! Just to see who won. But, all of a sudden, the phone fell into a cup of water left on the desk. Electrified and busted, the iphone cut off.

Everyone was in shock… guess they have to wait for the show to come on in… RIGHT NOW! Looks like the commercial finished.

A hairy producer with some microphone came in. "Aubrey and Angel! You're on RIGHT NOW! Let's go!" he yelled, then slammed the door. Everyone screamed and got up rushing back to their seats and stage. Riptide and Hi-def made it, including Lush Crew to the stage. The audience once again applauded.

"Welcome back to the first ever Dance Central Awards! Including Moa." Aubrey greeted.

"That's right! Before the commercial, we told you voters and audience to vote for your favorite Dance Central character on the video game. Now it's time to see who has won!" Angel said.

The producer came out again, but this time with an envelope in his hand. Aubrey was nervous, hoping she would win. When she grabbed the envelope, her hands shook and sweat. She opened the envelope slowly. The drums beat, the crews were on the edge of her seats, and everyone was filled with anxiety. When she finally opened it, Aubrey was filled with relieve and excitement when she saw the name on the small piece of paper.

"And the winner goes to… ME!" She yelled into the microphone.

Aubrey jumped and hugged Angel, then received her award from another producer saying '_Most favorite Dance Central Dancer. Miss Aubrey.' _Feels great doesn't it. Aubrey put her award on the long glass table thingy on the stage, making sure it wouldn't fall.

"WHAT?!" Glitch yelled and stood up, but his mentor smacked him across the face and made him sit back down.

"Thank you guys so much! I love all of you! Kisses to all of you amazing people! MWA, MWA, MWA!" She sent fake kisses to the audience and cameraman, who felt delighted.

"Congratulations, Mi Amor." Angel said as he kissed his girlfriend. The audience made an 'Aw', but Glitch pouted and made a small 'woo'.

"Now that we have voted for our favorite character, *ahem*, me *ahem*, it is time for us to vote for our favorite crew. And that means ANY crew. Even the ones who have just joined, I'm talking to you guys Rasa and Lima." Angel said. It made those two best friends giggle.

"The Dance Central Crews are about to perform! Including us! But for now, Introducing the famous world-wide singer and dancer, Usher!" Angel continued.

Out came Usher, the sexiest, cutest, and hottest guy the world has ever known… in Taye's mind. Everyone got up and clapped for the performer… well, if you call screaming and jumping like your having a heart attack clapping. Usher waved to the audience and spoke into his microphone. He was dressed in a white suit, and a white hat with a black strip on it.

"Hey everybody!" he greeted with a microphone on his head. "How y'all doing?" the crowd replied with a shout.

"I want all of y'all to scream!" and of course they screamed louder as the rhythm of Usher's song 'SCREAM' started playing. Looks like he is performing the song. He went into the middle of the gigantic stage, all of his backup dancers coming up on the stage. Everything and one that was on the stage left for him to have space. Aubrey and Angel went back into their dressing room, or as Aubrey called it hers.

Since the crews are about to preform they need to change into their crew uniforms. Angel turned around as Aubrey put on her jumpsuit.

"I don't understand why every crew has one dressing room. It would be so much easier if we all had our own!" he said as he stared at the wall.

Aubrey zipped up her side zipper. "Because that's too much space. Come on Angel, common sense." She put on her red flats and her red shorts. "O.K. I'm ready, your turn."

Angel went and grabbed his clothing, while Aubrey leaned on the wall. "Aren't you going to turn around so I can change…?" he asked.

"Nah, kind of sexy to watch."

"You know that's not fair." He complained.

"Too bad cupcakes." Angel took off his pants and put on his khakis, then stripped all of his clothing off and put on his new dancing uniform. "O.K. Done."

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Aubrey said. She reached over to his sunglasses and put it on him, his eyes being covered. "There we go."

"Hey guys, time for us to perform." Lil T. said as she came in with her new dance central uniform as well. Angel and Aubrey went back stage to where the rest of the crews were, they all looked fashionable. Usher just finished his song with the last move, and the audience clapped again as he left the stage. A new host came on the stage, also clapping for the performer.

"Wasn't that great!? Now that we got the great performance from Usher, it's time for our great Dance Central crews! Give it up for our first, Riptide, performing 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera!" he clapped and ran off the stage while riptide came on with their new outfits. Emilia was dressed in a neon orange tube top and jeans, with her straightened. Bodie was wearing a large black jacket with stripes, a black necklace, and white jeans. His hair cut.

They danced for about three minutes, perfecting their final move. After them were Flash4ward, then Lush Crew, next Hi-Def, Glitterati, DCI, D-Coy, and M.O.C. It was tiring and great at the same time. The audience was filled with so many cheers, claps, and screaming fangirls. Yes. Girls. They all danced their best songs from their crew, but the author is too lazy to say all them…

Anywho, the weird host from before came back. "That was awesome wasn't it!? Vote for your favorite crews America! While they're taking a break, we will count them up! See ya later!" he ran off the stage again. All the crews were in the back, but there was also a little bit of arguing with Flash4ward and Glitterati in Flash4ward's dressing room. "No one will let you glitter freaks win this!" Lil T. said.

"Oh please. Not like anyone will vote for a bunch of floozies." Jaryn fought back.

"Who you calling a floozy?" Taye started yelling at Glitterati while they yelled back. Aubrey came into the room to congratulate them, but saw the arguing.

"Ugh, do I really have to speak to the fanfiction writers again?" Aubrey walked past Taye pointing at Kerith and sat in a chair.

"To all you fanfiction writers and guests. Remember to vote for your favorite crew! AHEM. Lush. AHEM."

**Ah. This was a nice chapter wasn't it? I'm going to include other crews yea, but in chapters. Totally of topic, but please answer my poll .-. It is kinda empty :P. Review, vote, and favorite!**


	3. Your favorite song

**AAH sorry for late update! Thanksgiving stuff… and yea, broken glasses. Trying to type with this friggin headache, but its cool. Got pewdiepie. Enjoy :). OH and please… PLEASE… .pole. THX!**

**I do not own Dance Central**

Aubrey decided she had seen enough arguing of the two dance groups, and went into her and Angel's dressing room. She was walking by, but then she saw a very familiar man. He looked Korean… and had sunglasses on. She suddenly realized who it was. It's PSY! Aubrey was shocked, and her eyes widened as big as a golf ball. Her mouth dropped, and she giggled like a fan girl.

The red-head settled down, just by a little bit, and started to walked over to the worldwide phenomenon. He was talking to some little boy, who also looked familiar. When she was close enough, she realized it was Glitch. "Glitch? You know him?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't. I just squealed like some fan boy, came over here and spoke with him, and we're just alike! He's from South Korea, I'm from South Korea, he likes hip-hop, I like hip-hop, he speaks Korean, and I speak Korean! We're perfect together." He replied as he smiled goofy, and tugged the older Korean arm.

"Cool. Anyways… OH EM GEE. I LOVE YOU! CAN I PLEASE GET AN AUTOGRAPH?! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Aubrey yelled. PSY was confused and didn't know what the fudge was going on. He started to speak to the female dancer. "Um, yes. Uh, let me look for something." He proceeded to walk to some room, looks like his dressing room. Aubrey realized that he had ditched her, something that had never happened to her in her life.

She pouted, and turned back to the small prodigy. "You never saw that." He quickly nodded. Aubrey was heading back to her dressing room, but was interrupted.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. PSY is going to perform after da commercial. It's going to be tight!" Great, now even more embarrassment and awkwardness when they see each other on the stage.

Aubrey had finally reached her dressing room, only to find Angel dressing into his suit. He was only wearing his boxers. The ginger quietly walked in, and sat on the chair. She watched until he was finished and noticed her.

"Aubrey?! Were you watching me this whole time?" he said surprised.

"Not the whole time…"

"Please tell me you didn't see… you know." He was blushing so hard; you could see it through his Latino skin.

"No! Ha-ha, you're funny." Angel cooled down and went out of the dressing room. Aubrey made sure he was out of sight completely, and then she slammed the door shut, then locked it.

"I wish I did…" she told herself quietly. The ginger unzipped her jumpsuit, and started to dress out. When she was finally in her dress, Aubrey looked into the mirror and added an extra layer of lip gloss. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed her make-up was coming off, and the show is about to come back on in one minute! That is not enough time for a lady!

"Oh gosh, now I have to rush." Aubrey took out her make up kit and got some mascara. She started to put it on, but a certain someone opened the door without a warning.

"Hey, Aubrey! Show is starting in thirty seecccooonnddsss!" Oh MacCoy, that playful and annoying child. The female wasn't warned, and a smirch of mascara went from her right eye to the tip of her forehead. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the mascara to the red table. Frozen like ice, and not able to speak.

"Oh… my… gosh. Get. Out. NOW." Aubrey said, speaking through her clinched teeth. MacCoy, who is frightened of Miss Aubrey, left the room immediately. She quickly got a napkin, and started wiping the smear, but it only got worse.

"And, welcome back to the Dance Central Awards! Now, please welcome, Aubrey and Angel!" some announcer said. _'OH. NO.', _she thought. No stopping it now.

Meanwhile, Angel was on the stage, but he was waiting for Aubrey. "Um… Hola. Ah… time to announce our nominees for the Dance Central Awards of the favorite Dance Crew!" he said as he started without his girlfriend. Where the heck could she be?

Angel turned around to look at the gigantic, flat screen behind him. It turned on with the starting of the Dance Central 3 game, but only showing for dance crews.

"Our nominees are… Lu$h! Riptide! Hi-def! And Flash4ward!" the video showed all the dance crews in order of what the random announcer said.

"Alright let's see who has one!" Angel said. He walked over to the podium and looked at the envelope. _'I hope we won… nice to at least have a trophy for once.'_ he thought. Angel slowly opened the envelope, when he was about to see who won, the Latino was interrupted.

"I'M HERE! IM HERE! Don't read the envelope yet!" Aubrey said as she rushed onto the stage on her heels. She stood next to Angel, and breathed heavily from the weight of her pumps.

"I'll take that, thank you." She snatched the envelope from Angel. He just smirked. "Where have you been?" he whispered so the enormous crowd couldn't hear.

"Lady Troubles." She answered as she opened the envelope. Aubrey smiled of joy, then confusion, the anger.

"AAH. Looks like… we have a tie of six million votes for each…!" She said sadly. Angel looked at the card. Hi-Def, and Lu$h crew, was tied at six million votes each. Was that even possible?

"Guessing there is only one was to solve this… HI-DEF. WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE BATTLE!" Angel yelled into the microphone. The crowd hollered, and screamed. Glitch and Mo, who were in the crowd, got up and headed for the stage.

"I think we all know, who is gonna win dis battle." Mo gloated. The crowd wooed. Lu$h crew just smirked and waved the hands. Losers.

Pop music started playing, and Glitch dropped to the ground and started break dancing. He rolled on the wide space, and finished with a posing move. Aubrey stepped in and did her flawless moves of dancing. She dropped to the floor and slowly got up with a hand to the face at Glitch.

Mo got in and started pop and locking. he sifted his hair and did a black flip as he started moving with his feet. All crazy like a jellyfish. Angel got in and rolled his body, and then started doing some of his own moves. He put his hands on the floor, did a front flip, and landed right in front of Mo, who was taken aback by what he has seen.

Angel moved with his feet too, but did different type of styles like Michael Jackson. The crowd was stunned. Usually Angel would do some suave moves, but he showed what he can do. The pop music stopped playing, and Aubrey took the microphone.

"Who do you think one this battle?!" she yelled. The crowd was mixed of people yelling Lu$h, and people yelling Hi-def.

"Okay, let's make this easier. Who thinks Hi-def should win?" There was a loud shout.

"Now, who thinks we should win?" A TREMENDIOUS shout.

"Sorry guys. But it looks like we are the real winners. Now buh-bye." She waved off as Mo and Glitch walked off the stage, mad that they didn't win. Ninety percent of it Glitch, but you know. Kids.

A producer gave Aubrey and Angel a trophy, it saying: _The most favorite Dance Central crew. Lu$h._ Aubrey was proud of herself, two trophies in one show! How many more will she get?

"Now, give your hands up for… PSY!" Angel yelled into the microphone. They took the podium off stage, Aubrey and Angel left, PSY and his back ground dancers walked in ready. He glared at Aubrey, while she smiled like an idiot. The music started playing, and PSY put his microphone to his mouth. "Oppa Gangnam Style!" he started.

The two dancers headed to their dressing room. They were greeted with M.O.C. "Oh, hello there! We wanted to congratulate you on… that so called dancing." Tan said, jealous of not winning.

"Thanks. Please leave." Tan sighed and left the room, but Oblio didn't.

"I know I'm not much of the talking type, but you did well out there. Especially with your drop." Oblio told Aubrey. She felt a warm heat on her cheeks as he left, AAH did she really just blush for Oblio?! Angel rolled his eyes.

PSY will only take a few minutes. Gangnam Style isn't that long when people don't know what he's saying when he goes through the song in Korean. Well, except Glitch.

And it looks like it did! Time flew by, and PSY finished his song. He waved to the crowd, and left the stage with his background dancers. Aubrey and Angel went back onto the stage with their own microphones to announce the next voting.

"Great job PSY! Why don't we give another hand for them?" Aubrey asked. The crowd applaused.

"Now, time for out next voting. This time you'll be voting on your favorite song out of these five. First is, 'Baby got back', from Sir Mix-a-lot; Second, 'Born this way', by Lady Gaga; Third, 'Get ur Freak on', from Missy Elliott; Fourth, 'Run (I'm a Natural Disaster)' by Gnarls Barkley; And lastly, 'Turn me on', by Kevin Lyttle. Make sure you vote!" Angel announced. Everyone started to go on their phones to text there votes.

"We will be right back after this." Aubrey and Angel left the stage as the crowd applauded for them. They went back into their dressing room.

"This has been great hasn't it?" Angel started.

"I guess." Aubrey replied.

"What do you mean you guess? Aren't you happy?"

"Yea, but I didn't get what I want…"

"What do you want? I'll get it for you." Angel said as he held onto Aubrey.

"Well, I haven't gotten a kiss from you in nearly thirty minutes." Sweetest thing ever. Angel kissed the ginger full on the lips.

"You happy now?" he smiled.

"Yea and… REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE SONG FANFICTIONERS!" She screamed.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Angel asked.

"My people."

**I hope you liked it! Remember to vote, and fav or follow if you would like. Thanks :)**


End file.
